


Anatomy

by parisoriginal



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/pseuds/parisoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promised myself I would finish a one shot before going to sleep and it is now almost 4:30am and I am very incoherent. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advanced! Originally this was dedicated to Luckypressure for being so lovely and talented. This also goes out to Taylor (the-sgtpepper). Not to mention the usuals: PC and Marley. Also, Katie (thefrozentofu) is better than you.

You have no idea how long you've been at it. Somewhere down the line you lost track of time. The last you remember was excusing yourself from your third period English Lit class and serendipitously bumping into Rachel Berry in the girl's bathroom.

No pun intended.

Today, she's wearing a spectacularly short skirt that honestly makes your mouth water. Immediately, it feels as if someone's cranked up the heat about 20 degrees and you're basically sweating when she walks closer to you.

There were words spoken. About what, you don't remember; and, who  _cares_? But the next thing you know, your fingers are curled around the back of her neck and she's pulling you by the hips.

That's it.

Your lips brush-no,  _crush_  against one another and, fuck, the angels  _sing_. The heavens literally open and there are angels with harps, the whole nine yards. All of which is deliciously ironic, because there is a burst of flames deep in your gut, which have got to be produced by the devil himself, because you've never in your entire life craved something or  _someone_  like this. Not ever.

Her lips are soft. Very soft. Every time they touch yours, there's a tingle between your legs and you're most definitely going to need to change your underwear before lunch. The loud smacking of your lips with hers should really be bothering you, and you know it, but it actually doesn't. At all. In fact, as her tongue swiftly traces your lips, you part them and growl into her mouth.

There's a lot of tongue and it feels amazing. It caresses yours and you seriously wonder if you're going to faint. You grip her hair a little harder than you intend, but-come  _on_. At some point you've backed her up against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Both of you pull apart because your lungs are burning and you  _need_  oxygen. Your chest is elated and it bumps against hers as you try to catch your breath. It's so hot-the way her pupils are blown and she bites her lip with such anticipation. There's no need for air anymore.

You begin to kiss her neck and she purrs against your lips. You smirk and keep nipping and dragging your lips down her throat and to her collarbones. Her hands then begin to wander over your waist and goosebumps line your sides. She brings you back up and looks you right in the eyes. It's such an intense stare, your heart skips. Her lips then hover over your earlobe and whispers, "Touch me."

Yeah, you're putty in her hands. She's back to staring at you. It's your move. You take the hem of the bottom of her shirt and trace your fingers over her soft skin. There's a gasp as her lashes flutter. Your hands inch up slowly. The thumping of your heart beat is loud and clear in your head. You wonder if she can hear it, too.

Finally, you reach the wire of her bra. You gulp. Audibly.  _Embarrassingly_. Your fingertips ghost over the curve of her breasts and- _God_ , you can't even breathe. Your hand dips between the fabric and her skin and you roll a nipple between your fingers. The whimper you hear next is almost enough to make you come on the spot. Her lip is caged between her teeth and her brows are knit tight. Her eyes are watering and there's a brief moment of pure silence before you kiss her so hard, her head knocks against the tile.

She makes a small noise like it hurt, which-you're 110% sure it did, but your tongue slides over her teeth and it's all better now. Your tongue swirls against hers. Tasting every bit of the inside of her mouth; slowly, roughly, then softly. Your right hand makes its way to the clasp of her bra, and in a swift movement, it's undone. You even impress yourself. Your lips part and she takes a deep gasp for air as you kiss your way down her neck.

She lifts her arms when you motion to peel off her shirt. It falls to the floor, along with her bra. Her body is bare from the waist up. You pull a few inches away to take a look at her. Your fingers ghost down her neck. Her eyes are burning holes into you, but you cannot take yours off her chest as it rises and falls at such rapid speed. You lick your lips as your fingertips reach her nipples. You take both and pull at them teasingly. You can see her mouth fall open in your peripheral and she does very little to hide her arousal.

You step closer to her, now looking into her eyes. You palm her breasts, then rake your nails down her sides. Her lips quiver. She looks like she could burst into tears at any second. It makes you boiling hot to think she wants your touch this badly. The truth of the matter is, there's no winning. Her tongue peeks from behind her teeth and she licks her lips. Her hand reaches yours and runs it up her skirt as she says, "here."

Yeah, there's no winning.

Your fingertips run along her length. Immediately, you are aware of the moisture seeping through the fabric of her panties. Looks like you're not the only one who'll be needing a change after this. Your mouth waters thinking of tasting her, pumping your fingers in and out of her until she comes undone. Her leg lifts and bends at the knee, resting her foot on the wall to give you better access. She brings a hand behind your neck and pulls you close. Your chest is bouncing off hers; her nipples rub against your blouse.

You don't even realize that you've kept your hand pressed against her sex until she gets desperate. Your hand is dragged into her underwear and the air completely evacuates your chest. She's absolutely soaked. Your fingers begin to circle her clit, eliciting a sharp gasp. You smile against her cheek, pressing your hipbones against her. The material increasingly becomes an issue so you pull it past her knees.

Her lips never leave your neck; nipping and sucking, painfully slow. She sighs and her hot breath makes you  _weak_.

"What do you want, baby?"

You don't know where the ' _baby_ ' comes from, but it feels right. You want to know exactly what she wants you to do. You want to know how to make her feel good. You want to make her beg.

Your forehead rests on her shoulder as your hand continues to work hard circles. She begins to pant. She's getting close, you just know it.

"In-inside." She can barely speak. Her nails dig into your hair, gripping harshly, causing you to hiss into her ear. "Inside, Quinn,  _please_."

 _Fuck_. You instantly feel yourself pool between your legs as she whispers the word 'please'. You dip a finger inside her. It slides with such ease, it almost makes you chuckle.

"More."

 _Fuck, again_. "Magic word?" You tease as you bite her shoulder.

"Please, Quinn, don't-" She gasps when you thrust into her.

"Don't, what, Rachel?"

"Just,  _please_ ," her lips nip at your earlobe and you growl before you can help it. "Fuck me," she sighs.

That's it.

Two fingers. She wraps an arm around you and pulls you unbelievably close as she cries out at how hard and fast your hand is pumping. Her breathing is out of control and you can't get enough of it. The smell of her arousal fills up the stall. You take your other hand and palm her breast, kneading the flesh beneath your fingertips, and catching her nub between your fingers.

She's gasping for air right near your ear. Each sound is like music. You can almost see the notes on the staff; some octaves higher, and others in low registers. Either way, it all drives you  _mad_. Your fingers are still deep inside her, causing as much friction as you can without your arm cramping up. Whatever. It's not like you'd stop anyway. She's so very close and you can start to feel her walls closing in around your fingers. And it feels downright heavenly.

"Quinn," she begins, but you don't even let her finish whatever request she was attempting to express. Your thumb brushes up and against her clit. After a few circles and the curling of your fingers, it's done.

"Oh, my  _God_ ," she cries. Her brows furrows and her mouth hangs ajar. It's quite literally the most beautiful sight. "Quinn,  _fuck_!"

Her whole body stiffens beneath you. She holds you so tight you can barely breathe, but it doesn't even matter, because what's happening right now is incredible. Her legs are trembling, but she's completely rigid at the same time; stone cold, but hot as fire to the touch. Her walls envelop your fingers which are still pressed up inside her. The fabric of your blouse gripped tightly in her fist. It takes her over a minute to relax, to come back to you.

You leave open mouthed kisses over her shoulder and up her neck, across her jaw and finally your lips reunite. The kisses are soft and beautiful. You take your free hand and pull back some stray hair behind her ear; her bangs are sticking to her forehead with sweat. Lashes bat slowly open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. It feels like ages since you'd last seen them, but yet there they are, just as perfect as you've known them to be.

Your fingers finally find their way out and you bring them up to your lips. You suck her juices from them thoroughly and your eyes never leave hers. She bites her lip and whimpers. As soon as they exit your mouth, she takes you by the neck and pulls you into a searing kiss, moaning as she tastes herself.

After a few minutes of pure bliss, as if she's read your mind, she parts from you and smiles. "My dads are out tonight."

"Yeah?" You place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mmmhmm," she teases, "maybe you should come over and I'll help you with your anatomy homework."

You raise an eyebrow and chuckle before grabbing a handful of her ass.

You don't take anatomy.

 


End file.
